


don't be surprised if i love you for all that you are

by isacabral



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bechloe Week 2019, F/F, day 4: hsau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isacabral/pseuds/isacabral
Summary: Beca's sneak little actions grant her more than she was hoping to get.





	don't be surprised if i love you for all that you are

**Author's Note:**

> what even is this? i don't know. 100% unbetaed so if you have any problems with it, please don't tell me. enjoy!

Beca kept nodding off as professor What’s-His-Face kept rambling on in his dreary tone about some really depressing dude from England. She could only ever get a passing grade in his class because she always stole Jesse’s notes and copied them at home.

(Stealing was such a _harsh_ word — Beca just borrowed them when he wasn’t looking.

And if that meant she had to carefully open his backpack or hack into his locker, well. He should keep better track of his own stuff. Or maybe use a more difficult password.)

The bell rang, waking Beca up with a start. She surreptitiously cleaned any remaining drool out of the corner of her mouth and looked over to Jesse’s table to see if she could take his notebook. He was busy a couple of seats over talking to Benji, so Beca seized the opportunity.

It must have been her lucky day or whatever because she found Jesse’s hard-cover black notebook on the desk next to her and quickly grabbed it, shoving it deep in her backpack and making a beeline for the door. And maybe she got too cocky about it because she ended up bumping into someone on her way out.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, going pink over her nose when she saw she had bumped into Chloe Beale.

Her luck had definitely run out.

“Not a problem,” Chloe gave one of her trademark dazzling smiles, causing Beca’s blush to spread over her cheeks. “Bye Beca!”

Oh, my God, Chloe Beale knew her name.

“Bye,” Beca squeaked out, running out of the classroom as quickly as she could.

She found Stacie waiting for her at the end of the hall, car keys in hand.

“Why are you so pink?” she asked, causing Beca to scowl at her.

“Bumped into Chloe on my way out of Lit,” she grumbled, knowing it was useless to lie.

“She talked to you?” Stacie asked excitedly, a big smile on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes; she hated the fact her best friend seemed to believe her stupid crush on the most popular girl in school could ever develop into something more.

“She _smiled_ at me,” she said.

Stacie squealed.

She wanted to die.

//

When she got home, Beca saw that her mom had already left for work, but there was a note on the fridge telling her to heat-up the leftover lasagna from lunch. She was used to nights by herself; her mom was a nurse at the local hospital who more often that not worked the graveyard shift.

Taking the dish and sticking it in the oven, Beca figured she should start her copy of Jesse’s notes while she waited. The sooner she got them done, the sooner she could sneak the notebook back to him and not get caught.

Jesse’s notes were asemic but they were good enough to keep Beca’s C+ average so she kept up the habit. She had gotten pretty good at deciphering his untidy scrawl.

“What the…” Beca gasped when she opened the black notebook, meeting a loopy, elegant penmanship instead.

The pages were filled with neat, pencil-thin notes and the edges were marked with colored stickers, highlighting information or adding new data to what was already written. It was… it was a gold mine.

And most definitely not Jesse’s.

The oven pinged, signaling Beca’s food was ready. She dropped the notebook on the counter and went over to the sink, grabbing a couple of pieces of lasagna and moving back to the counter. As she waited for them to chill, curiosity got the best of her and she grabbed the notebook to try and see if she could figured who it belonged to.

Her blood ran cold when she spotted in the same loopy handwriting the name _C. Beale_ on the front page. This could only be the universe’s idea of a cruel joke.

//

_I STOLE chloe’s notebook!!!!!!!_ , Beca sent to Stacie in a panic.

_????_ , Stacie’s response was unhelpful and Beca was too panicked to reply, so she hit the call button instead.

“ _What’s up, shortcake?_ ” Stacie greeted her.

“I _stole_ Chloe Beale’s notebook,” Beca moaned, flopping ungracefully on her bed.

“ _So you say_ ,” Stacie’s tone remained unbend. “ _How exactly did that happen?_ ”

“I thought it was Jesse’s,” Beca’s voice came out muffled. “What am I going to do, Stacie?”

“ _Well…_ ” Stacie drawled. “ _You_ could _use it as an excuse to talk to her._ ”

Beca groaned.

“You’re useless,” she complained, ending the call.

How was she supposed to tell Chloe she had stolen her notebook thinking it was Jesse’s? What would Chloe think of her? Not that Beca had much of a reputation to uphold but she didn’t want Chloe to think she was a _thief_.

Oh, this was bad. This was very, very bad.

Beca looked at the notebook, picking it up gingerly from her nightstand. She felt awry copying it off Chloe without her knowledge but she hoped something within its pages would spark Beca’s brain with an idea. She was desperate.

//

Chloe’s notes were so different from Jesse’s. From Beca’s, even. Beca thought she had a fairly neat penmanship and her notes, albeit not scattered hieroglyphic-style like Jesse’s, consisted pretty much on short sentences, all in black.

Chloe’s notes had so much _color_. Each subject started with a banner for a title, she had different colors for sentences, topics and subject-matters. Sticker notes laid neatly on the margins, sometimes scribbled down with questions, sometimes with places where to find more references on a specific matter.

It was amazing. Chloe’s notebook was as full of light and color as she was.

Flipping through the pages absentmindedly, Beca noticed that Chloe’s notes weren’t the only thing on the notebook. The last couple of pages had a chat-like conversation between Chloe — Beca recognized the writing and the fact that the color of the pencil matched the one used to copy that morning’s class topic — and someone with a stiff script.

_She’s so beautiful, I just wanna stroke her hair and, like, feed her grapes._

_She’s drooling on her desk right now, Chlo._

_Shut up, Bree_.

Beca’s head started spinning for several reasons; one, the fact that Chloe Beale was talking about another girl as if having definitely non-platonic feelings towards them; second, the fact that she was pretty sure that girl was _her_. Since she was the one full-on sleeping during class this morning.

Beca barely slept a wink that night.

//

The next morning, Beca and Stacie were walking up the steps to school, still discussing Chloe’s notebook.

“What do I _do_ , Stacie?” Beca moaned.

“What do you mean, ‘what do you do’, Beca?” Stacie’s tone was exasperated. “When life gives you lemons, you can either make lemonade or go outside and yell ‘ _I asked for_ **_melons_!**”

“Uh, what?” Beca looked up dumbfounded at her. “Are you high?”

“No,” Stacie rolled her eyes at her. “It means you already know what to do, you’re just too much of a scaredy-cat to do it.”

“ _Talk_ to her. For the love of God, Beca, flirt back! She flirts with you all the time!”

Beca hated when she was right. Not that she really believed on the flirting part until yesterday, but still.

Damn Stacie.

“Whatever,” it was her turn to roll her eyes, making a sharp turn on the corridor to her locker. “See you later!”

“Go get your girl!”

Beca didn’t missed the chance to flip Stacie off before marching down to her locker.

//

Luck, once again, seemed to _not_ be on her side since Beca ended up bumping into Chloe just as she had reached her locker.

“Chloe!” Beca squeaked, quickly diving to grab the bag she had dropped in the collision.

“You seem to be making a habit out of this, Beca,” Chloe’s smile, like yesterday, had the power to make Beca’s ears pink. “One more time and I get to make a wish.”

“Oh?” Beca arched an eyebrow, Stacie’s voice ringing in her mind. She tried to ignore it. “What kind of wish?”

Chloe stepped forward, looking deeply into her eyes, causing Beca’s look to falter and appearing to be utterly unaffected by their proximity. It messed with Beca’s mind.

“The kind of wish that would involve you returning my notebook you caught yesterday after Lit thinking it was Jesse’s,” Chloe’s whispered words caused Beca’s eyes to pop out of their sockets. “And agreeing to sit with me during lunch.”

Beca gulped, but had enough wit left in her to reply. “You only get one wish, Beale.”

Chloe hummed, biting her lip and rolling her eyes. She was clearly trying to drive Beca insane.

“Lunch,” she said, a dazzling smile on her face.

Fuck Stacie for being so right.

“Bump into me before fifth period and we’ll see,” Beca said, smiling at Chloe’s astounded face as she walked away.

She would be better prepared next time. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
